The Dreaded Seven Year Itch
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander and Spike are worried about the seven year itch.


Title: The Dreaded Seven Year Itch  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander and Spike are worried about the seven year itch.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot: Lady Q: Established Relationship: The Dreaded Seven Year Itch: Write a story based on the guys having been together for Seven years now and each are worried that the other might have the Seven Year Itch

Prompt #359 from Tamingthemuse- Relationships

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Thirty years old and he looked a lot older. Xander had grey hairs and wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. Living the life he lived since he was sixteen he wasn't all that surprised but it did worry him. The past seven years he'd been involved with Spike. A vampire that hadn't aged since they've met. How could Spike stand looking at him?

He knew he should have taken Spike up on his offer of turning him at twenty-five but they'd only been together for two years and Xander wanted to make sure they'd last. Now when Spike did change him he's look like this. Xander turned away from the mirror. Spike never said anything about Xander growing older. Always told him he was beautiful but Xander wondered if he meant it or if Spike was just being polite. Quietly pondering a way out of this relationship. There'd been plenty of times when Xander could have asked if Spike was happy in their relationship but he was too big of coward.

One day Spike would realize he's wasted the last seven years on Xander. With a shake of his head Xander decided not confront Spike.

Spike was cursing himself. Seven years and Xander hadn't been asked to be turned. Was it because Xander didn't want to be turned? Did the thought of being a vampire disgust Xander? That he didn't want to be with Spike until they both dusted? Was Xander trying to get out of their relationship? He had been weird the last few weeks.

Pale hands pulled on bleached hair. If he wasn't such a coward he'd ask Xander what had been bothering him but Spike just couldn't do it. If he didn't ask then he didn't have to know that Xander no longer loved him.

"Fucking coward!" Spike snarled in disgust.

"Spike?" Xander had just walked into the room at the same moment as Spike's outburst. "Are you okay?"

Spike's blue eyes flew up to see Xander staring at him with concern. And love. "We need to talk."

Xander felt his heart plummet into his stomach. "A-about what?"

"Things haven't been right the past few weeks," Spike started.

"Everything's been fine," Xander lied. His breath turned into harsh pants. Oh God their relationship was over! "I mean haven't they? Aren't they?"

Spike grabbed Xander's arms. "Breath, pet or you're going to pass out."

Xander pulled away and began to pace. "Fuck. I knew this was going to happen. I've gotten too old."

"You've what? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike demanded to know.

"I should have let you turn me before I looked like… this," Xander waved his hand around. "I look too old."

Spike's mouth dropped open. "Are you off your bloody rocker? You're as gorgeous as the first time I saw you!"

"Yeah, right, except now I have wrinkles and grey hair," Xander said sadly.

Spike let out a sigh of relief. Xander wasn't leaving him. He thought Spike was leaving him! "You are a fucking idiot!" He shouted and then softened his voice. "Do you have any idea how worried you had me?"

"Why?" Xander asked with confusion. "What I do?"

"For Christ…" Spike took a deep not so calming breathe. "I thought you were leaving me." He saw Xander's eyes widen in shock. "You've been acting uncomfortable around me. Thought you were trying to find some way to telling me to shove off. I've been thrown off by it."

Xander was still wide eyed. "So you're not leaving me because I look older than you?"

Spike wondered if vampires could get headache. "I love you and I have no intentions of leaving you. When you're ready I'm going to turn you, just like we've talked about. Once you're finished with your human life, I'm going to make you mine… completely." He placed his hands on Xander's face. "Don't you ever scare me like this again."

"Sorry. It's just…sorry." Xander smiled softly. "I'm ready."

"You're ready? Now?!" Spike said in astonishment.

Xander frowned. "You're not?"

Spike dove in for a kiss. "Been ready for five years, haven't I? But we're not doing it right now. We've got to be prepared. Red needs to get all the ingredients sorted so you keep your soul. Don't just want the shell. It won't take too long. Not with all the new contacts she's got."

"And as soon as she's got everything, we'll do it?" Xander asked, excitedly.

"Yes," Spike said with a big grin. He watched as Xander bounced and Spike was reminded back when they first started dating. The childishness that he hadn't seen in years. Working for the council had toughened Xander up. It was nice to see him really excited about something. "Why don't you go and call her now? The sooner the better, yeah?"

Xander kissed Spike soundly before going off to phone Willow. He couldn't wait to be Alexander Lavelle Bloody.

The End


End file.
